Haldimand County Fire Department
Haldimand County Fire Department History Haldimand County was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the Towns of Dunnville and Haldimand and the eastern half of the City of Nanticoke. Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 10 Caithness St. West, Caledonia Built 1960 :Pumper 1 - 2005 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) :Pumper 1A - :1994 Pierce Arrow pump (1500/300/50F) (ex-Shaker Road-Loudonville, New York, ex-Niagara on the Lake, Ontario.) :Tanker 1 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / 200? Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 1 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding/Advance heavy rescue Fire Station No. 2 - 15 Alma St. North, Hagersville Built 1975 :Pumper 2 - 2006 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) :Pumper 2A - 1987 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/800) :Rescue 2 - 1993 International 4600LP / Dependable heavy rescue :Tanker 2 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) Fire Station No. 3 - 2985 Highway 6, Jarvis :Pumper 3 (93-9941) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1050/800) :Aerial 3 - 2009 KME Predator (1050/250/100' midship platform) (SN#GS07426) :Tanker 3 - 2004 International / 200? Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 3 (00-9945) - 1999 GMC C8500 / PK Welding/Advance heavy rescue Fire Station No. 4- 22 Cayuga St North, Cayuga :Pumper 4 - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) :Pumper 4A - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1302) :Tanker 4 - 2003 International / 200? Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 4 - 1992 Ford F350 / PK Welding light rescue Fire Station No. 5 - 50 Talbot Rd., Canfield :Pumper 5 - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman (1050/840) :Tanker 5 - 2003 International / 1998 C-Max (500/2300) :Rescue 5 - 1988 Chevrolet / Childs light rescue Fire Station No. 6 - 7 Darling St., Canborough :Pumper 6 - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) :Tanker 6 - 2000 Peterbilt / 2005 Swents (port./2000) Fire Station No. 7 - 2633 North Shore Dr., Lowbanks Built 2008 :Pumper 7 - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman (1050/840) :Tanker 7 - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 7 - 2004 Chevrolet / Unicell light rescue Fire Station No. 8 - 81 Mumby St., Moulton Built 1963 :Pumper 8 - 1990 Ford F800 / Grumman (1050/840) :Tanker 8 - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / 2005 Swents (port./2000) :Rescue 8 - 1995 Chevrolet / Cascade light rescue Fire Station 9 - 111 Tamarac St., Dunnville :Pumper 9 - 2002 Pierce Contender (1050/843)(SN#12955) :Aerial 9 - 1980 Ford L9000 / King (840/200/75' telesqurt)(SN#79-069) :Rescue 9 (08-9751) - 2008 Freightliner M2 / PK Welding Heavy rescue (SN#PK09-017) Fire Station No. 10 - 7234 Rainham Rd., Byng :Pumper 10 (10-9805) - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) (SN#7660) :Tanker 10 - 1998 Freightliner FL70 / 2004 Swents (-/2000) :Rescue 10 (04-9601) - 2003 Chevy 3500 / Unicell Rescue (SN#3-2219) Fire Station No. 11 - 275 Regional Rd 50, Rainham Centre :Pumper 11 - 2000 Pierce Contender (1050/840) Fire Station No. 12 - 24 Erie Ave. South, Fisherville :Pumper 12 - 2009 KME Predator (1050/840) :Tanker 12 - 1989 Ford L8000 (-/3300) Fire Station No. 13 - 38 Main St. West, Selkirk Built 1978 :Pumper 13 - 2005 KME Renegade (1050/800/30F) :Pumper 13A - 1987 Ford C8000 / Hub pump (840/800/30F) :Tanker 13 (90-9938) - 1990 Mack MS / Dependable (-/1800) :Rescue 13 - 1994 GMC Top Kick / Dependable heavy rescue On order Tenders called for a 2011 rescue pumper for Canfield (closed May 25, 2010). Retired apparatus :1988 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell light rescue :1986 GMC / Childs light rescue :1985 Ford L9000 / Krohnert tanker (-/3500) :1984 Ford C800 / King (625/500) :1981 International S1954 / Thibault pump (625/800) :1981 International S1954 / Riexinger & Schultes tanker (-/2200) :1982 International CO1950B / Thibault (840/800) (SN#T82-143) :(80-9922) - 1980 Chevrolet C70 / Dependable (-/1500) :1979 Ford E375 / Childes light rescue :1979 GMC / PK Welding light rescue :1979 Ford E / Childes light rescue :1976 GMC 6500 / Thibault (625/500) (SN#T76-155) :1976 GMC / Thibault pump (840/600) (SN#T76-129) :1966 Chevrolet C50 / Thibault pump (625/500) :1960 Dodge 600 / Lafrance pump (625/500) (SN#B-60-2536) Category:Haldimand County Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus